The Most Random Story You will Ever Hear Part 2
by kilala-doll
Summary: Random (again)


Part Two  
  
Chapter One: A Date to Remember  
  
It had started to rain and Songo couldn't find her friends anywhere. She had walked out of the store in a see through top with a tube top underneath. She was wearing a mini skirt and high-heeled shoes, and she had bought a watch.  
  
Songo looked at her watch. "OH MY GOSH! I AM LATE FROM MY DATE!" Songo yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the mall stopped to look at her, and then carried on with their work. Songo ran as fast as she could to the food court to meat the high in fat man. (A.k.a. Ronald McDonald) When she got to the table Ronald was waiting for her. "Sweet cakes, I couldn't afford to bring you out to a fancy restaurant because every one thinks that my fast food is unhealthy and no one buys it. So, I am giving you food and telling you it is on the house, but really I am making you pay for it." Ronald told her. "Really, how sweet of you." Songo said to him. Staring into his clownish eyes. Then she sat down in the seat parallel to him. "Apple Sauce." The chair said you her. She blushed and quickly sat up. "Got you I rigged up your seat so every time you sat in it, it would say apple sauce." Ronald said. Then started to laugh and stopped breathing. He fell on the floor. "Rony? Are you all right?" Songo asked Ronald who was clutching his throat and couldn't breathe. Then Ronald McDonald stopped moving. His eyes rolled back into his head. He was dead. Oh well, Songo thought, at least the food is free. So, Songo started eating one of the thirty burgers he had put out for her.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"Kagome let me in!" InuYasha was yelling from outside the house. Kagome answered the door. "What?" she said to him. "You sorda' locked me out." He said to her "Oh whoops sorry about that" Kagome told him. "Sorry, all you can say is sorry? You locked me out in a thunderstorm with a hurricane, and hail. And all you can say is sorry!?!" InuYasha yelled at her. "Yah." She replied. "Oh, okay then. Oh and by the way...My frying pan" InuYasha said as he ran up the stairs to go and get the frying pan. (He already knew where it was because he was half dog and he could smell it.) Once in the room InuYasha drived under the bed to retrieve the frying pan. But under the bed he found a fake rubber leg and a frying pan. "InuYasha get out of my room!" Kagome yelled at him. But, by the time she got to her room InuYasha had already found the frying pan and locked the door. "InuYasha let me in!" Kagome yelled. The doorbell rang. "I will get you after I answer the door." Kagome told him. When Kagome opened the door, Songo was standing in the rain and had a beer belly about the size of a cow. "I went on a date with Ronald McDonald and he said his burgers wouldn't make me fat and look what they did." Songo started to cry. "There, There, Here have some slimfast." Kagome said as she handed Songo a cup of the stuff. Songo drank the slimfast and her extra blubber vanished within seconds. "Wow, that drink made me slim and fast. I wonder why they named it slimfast?" Songo asked Kagome. "Gee I wonder." Kagome said as she thought, Songo is really stupid. The door bell rang again. "I'll get it!" Kagome said as she sprang from her seat to answer the door. To her surprise it was Miroku. "Weren't you just upstairs?" Kagome asked him. "Yes I was." Miroku said to her. "But then how did you get down here?" Kagome asked him. "The magic of story writing my friend." Miroku told her with a smile on his face. Kagome stared at him. Then her eyeballs got big and she looked shocked. Miroku was rubbing her butt again. "And stay out!" Kagome told him as she kicked him outside. "But you don't understand the birds will attack! They want revenge!" Miroku pleaded. "Yah, sure." Kagome told him Sarcastically. Then slammed the door in his face. "No!" Miroku yelled as the birds started to swarm on him.  
  
Chapter Two: The Battle for the Bikini  
  
The doorbell rang again. "Miroku I told you to stay outside!" Kagome said as she opened the door. To her surprise it was Sushmeru "Can InuYasha come out and play?" he asked in a sweet girly voice. "Only if he has finished cleaning my room." Kagome told him. "InuYasha have you finished cleaning my room yet?" She yelled at InuYasha. "Who said anything about cleaning your room?" InuYasha yelled back. "Sorry he can't play right now." Kagome told Sushmeru. "Aw, I wanted to challenge him for his unicorn bikini." Sushmeru said as he walked away with his head drooped. "Here take it." Kagome told him as she handed him the bikini. "Yay! Now I can look pretty!" He Yelled. "Like I haven't heard that one before." Kagome told him. Then Sushmeru skipped down the street and sang to every person he saw:  
  
"I love bikinis, Yes I do, I love bikinis, How about you? They are tiny girly underwear that you can swim in, And that top, Wow! Don't I look hot?  
  
I love bikinis, Yes I do, I love bikinis, How about you?"  
  
"Wow, How gay." Kagome said to herself as she closed the door.  
  
Chapter Three: The Answer to All Bird Problems  
  
Miroku walked down the stairs all buff. He had muscles. "Miroku weren't you just outside with the birds eating you?" Songo asked. Miroku was opening his mouth to answer her question. "Let me handle this." Kagome said. "The magic of story writing, and Miroku how did you get so hot so fast?" "Well I saw a man and he gave me these pills, he said that they would help me with my bird problem. He said that they were called roids." Miroku said. "You took drugs to kill birds?" Kagome said to him in fury. "Yes." Miroku said to her. "Okay." Kagome said. Then she too, for some odd reason pictured Kiade in a bikini. Then she smelt something burning. It was coming from that back yard. She ran. Is the storehouse on fire again, Kagome thought, Is Grandpa Trapped in there, again? When Kagome finally got outside she was very surprise to see InuYasha standing at the barbecue. "Let me guess, The magic of story writing?" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes up. "How did you know?" InuYasha asked her. "A little, I mean buff birdy told me. And what... AH InuYasha!" Kagome yelled because InuYasha was frying her new bra. "What? It was asking for it." InuYasha said and then put up a fist. Kagome qickly grabbed her bra off the barbecue. InuYasha was a bout to yell at her but then she glared at him and growled. Then InuYasha got scared and hind behind a fish tank. (It appeared out of nowhere for the convenience of this chapter.) 


End file.
